Ep 665 (9 Nov 1990)
Synopsis is wary of the mysterious man who has come looking for Marilyn]] Kim is crashed out on the sofa, dead to the world when Grant and Matt get up. When she eventually wakes up, she goes through her bags trying to find more drugs. All she has left is one measly pill. Oh dear. At the diner, Adam is killing some time so that he can pretend to Marilyn that he returned the $80 to the restaurant. While they're chatting at the counter, a sinister long-haired stranger orders a coffee and asks if they know Marilyn Chambers. Matt and Adam assume he's a debt collector from the restaurant and say they don't know her. Kim calls over to the Fletchers to see Steven. They go for a walk on the beach and are getting on fine until she asks him where can she score some drugs. Steven is not impressed at all and refuses to tell her. The sinister stranger calls into Alf's store to find out where Marilyn lives. Matt happens to be in there picking up supplies for the diner and can only look on helplessly as Alf gives him her address. He rings the Beach House to warn them that there's someone coming their way. Adam and Marilyn hide in the kitchen and refuse to answer the door. Later on when cleaning the windows, Marilyn finds the note the stranger had slipped under the door. They're the contact details for a firm of solicitors. Kim's still trying to find out where she can get her hands on some drugs. She asks Matt about where live bands play and tries to convince him that she was asked to score drugs by her friend. Matt's not buying it at all. The mysterious man who has been looking for Marilyn comes to talk to her and Adam. He is a solicitor and he has some good news for Marilyn. An old lady called Mrs Winston - who she had befriended in an old people's home - has died. She has bequeathed to Marilyn her entire estate - just over $40,000. Naturally, Adam's brain goes into overdrive as he thinks of all sorts of ways they could use Marilyn's windfall. Marilyn is distraught and isn't interested in doing anything with the money apart from putting it in the bank. She feels guilty she had lost touch with Mrs Winston and had just sent her Christmas cards for a few years. Steven and Matt talk about Kim and quickly realise she has been asking them both where she can get her hands on drugs. They decide not to tell Grant what his sister is really like because they can't prove she's using drugs Cast Main cast *Grant Mitchell - Craig McLachlan *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie *Steven Matheson - Adam Willits Guest cast *Kim Mitchell - Rachael Beck *Mr Sandford - Boris Brkic Writer - John Hugginson Director - Sean Nash Series Producer - Andrew Howie Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 664 (8 Nov 1990) Next Ep Ep 666 (12 Nov 1990) Category:1990 episodes.